The present invention generally relates to an improved construction of a brassiere and, more specifically, to a brassiere having posterior and anterior fasteners.
Brassieres come equipped to fasten either in the front or in the back. However, those who have a limited range of motion in their arms, shoulders or back, may have difficulty manipulating fasteners located in the back. Some may attempt to fasten the brassiere while wearing it backwards, then rotating it into its correct position. However, using this method may result in the breasts being improperly positioned in the brassiere.
Alternatively, brassieres may fasten in the front, between the breasts. Nevertheless, unlike brassieres which fasten in back, these brassieres are often constructed without fasteners which enable the wearer to adjust the tightness around the torso to accommodate for fluctuations in weight and size that may occur from month-to-month. Thus, the brassiere may be ill fitting or uncomfortable or not support the breasts.
In addition, many brassieres are constructed with an inner support system placed behind the cups. However, the inner support does not provide for flexibility so as to take into account the differences in the sizes and shapes of the breasts. Thus, the construction of the brassiere requires the breasts to conform to the shape of the brassiere, not vice versa.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved brassiere which can be put on with ease, such as by those with impaired movement, and which takes into account the differentiations in the size and shape between the two breasts of a woman.